El último adiós de Remus y Tonks
by MeriAnne Abevaz
Summary: Me giré para intentarlo, para tratar de salvarme, pero fue tarde. La maldición ya había sido lanzada, y mientras escenificaba mi propia expiración como en un trágico teatro que no elegí protagonizar, pude concebir un último pensamiento. "Adiós, Tonks. Adiós, Teddy. Lo siento."


Había llevado a un grupo de alumnos a combatir a los jardines de Hogwarts. Confiaba en que recordasen lo que les había enseñado de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando estuve en el castillo, y contaba también con que hubiesen aprendido mucho más después de eso.

Pese a ello, les ordené que se quedasen detrás de mí y atacasen sin alejarse demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, la unión hace la fuerza.

Mi cometido era sencillo: simplemente debía paliar el ataque de los mortífagos y los seres de la oscuridad que enviaban causando a la vez cuantas bajas pudiese en el bando de Lord Voldemort. No podía separarme de aquellos chicos y chicas que me ayudaban y me cubrían las espaldas. Tenía que evitar que les ocurriese algo. Era una orden tan simple, tan clara…

Pero una vez más fallé estrepitosamente en mi cometido.

Los mortífagos, de pronto, se multiplicaron a nuestro alrededor. Ya no eran ocho, ahora rondaban los veinte. Y nosotros solo éramos once.

Los hechizos volaban por el aire y se ensartaban duramente en el pecho de los alumnos, que sacudían frenéticamente sus varitas en un vano intento de salvar su vida y la de sus compañeros.

Quise ayudarles. Lo intenté. Pero los mortífagos me cerraron el paso y no pude más que contemplar impotente cómo caían uno tras otro mientras repelía las maldiciones que me lanzaban desde cien ángulos distintos.

El ruido era ensordecedor, llenaba el aire hasta impedirme respirar, y el pelo se me pegaba a las sienes y a la nuca, bañado por el sudor.

Apenas podía ya mantenerme en pie, me habían alcanzado varios hechizos que no llegué a escuchar, que apenas logré evitar, que pasaron rozándome la piel y causándome intensas y lacerantes punzadas de dolor.

Cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido, cuando me di cuenta de que hiciese lo que hiciese iba a morir, pensé en ella. Tonks, mi Tonks, mi preciosa, inteligente, divertida y sencillamente perfecta Tonks, acunando dulcemente entre sus brazos a nuestro pequeño hijo recién nacido a quien no podría ver crecer. Y entonces, oí la voz de mi mujer llamándome con desesperada urgencia.

—¡Remus! —me volví esquivando por un escaso centímetro una maldición letal y la vi. Corriendo hacia mí, precipitándose en mi dirección como si no existiese nada a nuestro alrededor, con el rostro manchado de sangre, polvo y lágrimas.

Algo, una heterogénea mezcla de alegría y rabia, surgió de mi pecho sin previo aviso, convertido en un gruñido de frustración. Ella estaba allí, aquellos ojos de los que me había enamorado serían lo último que vería antes de morir… Pero lo mismo podría ocurrirle a ella. El miedo ensombreció mi mente como una nube negra que oculta el sol. "No", pensé. "Ella estaba a salvo. Ella estaba con su madre. No puede estar aquí". Pero por más que intentase convencerme de lo contrario, su figura saltando sobre las rocas partidas hacia mí era demasiado real como para ser fruto de mi desvalida mente.

Podía haberla salvado. En ese mismo instante, justo antes de que ocurriese, supe que podía haberla salvado. Pero no lo hice. Tal vez por resignación, tal vez por temor, tal vez porque simplemente me fallaron los reflejos. Así que vi la cruel felicidad enmascarando el rostro de Bellatrix Lestrange, escuché su carcajada desquiciada mientras gritaba aquellas dos simples palabras que acabaron con la vida de la mujer a la que amaba y con mi alma malherida al mismo tiempo.

La luz se apagó en los ojos de Tonks, la expresión de preocupación se borró de su rostro de un plumazo, su delicado pero fuerte cuerpo se derrumbó sobre sí mismo, un ángel caído en mitad de la tormenta.

Abrí la boca y grité, grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras mis rodillas perdían la capacidad de sostenerme y me desplomaba, grité al ser testigo de la partida de la única persona que me había amado y a la que yo necesitaba, grité por todos aquellos minutos del más puro de los amores que habían desaparecido arrastrados por el viento, grité en medio de esa guerra absurda uniendo mi voz a muchas otras.

Se había acabado. Ya no quedaba nada por lo que luchar. Las lágrimas formaron un denso velo plateado sobre mis ojos, y de pronto todo perdió su significado. ¿Qué tenía sentido si ella no estaba? ¿Si nunca más podría observar su perfecta sonrisa iluminando hasta mis días más oscuros? ¿Si jamás volvería a sentir sus dulces labios uniéndose a los míos para callar mis incoherentes protestas? ¿Si la luna sería de nuevo mi mayor temor cuando el sol que me recordaba quién era yo en realidad se había apagado para siempre?

Alcé la mirada hacia el mortífago que tenía enfrente. Él me observaba con una sonrisa burlona, apuntándome con la varita. Y no me importó. La muerte solo parecía un dramático pero justo final para mí. "Mátame", le pedí con la mirada, y vi sus labios despegarse para pronunciar esas dos palabras que me callarían eternamente.

Cerré los ojos para aguardar ese último punto en la historia de mi vida. Esperé ese instante en que arrancarían mi alma de mi cuerpo para poder reunirme con ella, con mi amada Tonks, y también con James y Sirius, mis viejos amigos, y con Lily, mi querida compañera.

Ya nada merecía la pena… O tal vez sí.

De pronto, aquella imagen que me había asaltado segundos antes, aquel recuerdo de Tonks acunando a Teddy, atravesó mi mente como un agudo proyectil de inquietudes.

Si yo moría, ¿qué sería de mi hijo? Andrómeda lo cuidaría, no me cabía duda, y Harry también… Pero, ¿quién sería el padre de mi pequeño? ¿Quién le contaría cómo era su madre, su valiente y testaruda madre, que murió luchando por lo que más quería, por aquello en lo que realmente creía y que consideraba justo?

¿Y si nadie hacía todo eso?

Sí, aún quedaba algo por lo que ponerse en pie. Algo por lo que no rendirme. Algo por lo que ser un Gryffindor.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, justo cuando el mortífago comenzaba a pronunciar la maldición. Y, después, todo ocurrió muy rápido.

De un salto me puse en pie y le di un cabezazo en la frente, pillándole por sorpresa y tirándole hacia atrás.

Me giré varita en mano para enfrentarme a los mortífagos restantes. Bellatrix había desaparecido, pero los demás estaban ahí, algunos con máscara y otros sin ella, pero todos mirándome con una mezcla de estupefacción y desafío.

Pero la decisión y la rabia eran las soberanas absolutas de mi cuerpo en ese momento. Volvería a casa con mi hijo, pasara lo que pasase. Por él. Por Tonks. Por mí.

Un grito animal nació en lo más profundo de mi garganta mientras me abalanzaba a por el primero de los mortífagos, a quien no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. La maldición fue rápida, certera y letal. La misma suerte corrieron el segundo y el tercero. El resto, sin embargo, pudieron reanudar la pelea una vez superado el asombro inicial por mi repentino cambio. Sin embargo, no tenían nada que hacer contra mí.

Un instinto nuevo pero no desconocido se había adueñado de mí, y me sentí más lobo y más hombre que nunca. Era una mezcla perfecta, puesto que me defendía con la racionalidad, la astucia y la precisión de un hombre y atacaba siendo tan fiero, fuerte y mortífero como un lobo… e incluso detecté en algún rincón el incondicional valor de un león, ese que ya casi había dado por perdido con el transcurso de los años.

Estaba cegado por la determinación, no sentía el impacto de los hechizos ni el dolor de las heridas. El mundo a mi alrededor se había detenido, yo solo tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Mi misión era regresar junto a Teddy, y así lo haría. El resto daba igual. Y por ello me convertí durante unos segundos en el mago más mortal de todo el castillo.

Y, de pronto, solo quedaba un mortífago en pie. El hombre, al verse en clara desventaja, quiso correr y huir, pero tras él tan solo halló una pared de espejo resquebrajada por diversos golpes y maldiciones.

Se giró de nuevo hacia mí temblando de miedo y alzó una mano temblorosa apuntándome con la varita. Yo jadeaba por el esfuerzo, estaba cansado y herido, pero nada de eso importaba. Antes de que el mortífago dijese una sola palabra, lo desarmé con un _Expelliarmus_. Una vez despojado de su única arma, él retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con el espejo fragmentado, logrando que varias esquirlas cayeran tintineando al suelo.

Sentía un sabor entre ácido y amargo en la lengua causado por el continuo uso de la maldición letal. "Una vez más", pensé, pero justo cuando iba a acabar con la vida de aquel traidor al mundo mágico, vi una sombra negra reflejada en el espejo, partida y deformada allí donde el cristal estaba roto.

La sombra, que no era tal sino que se trataba de un mortífago, se volvió y me miró. No llevaba máscara, y le reconocí. Dolohov.

Y supe, cuando alzó la varita rápidamente y me apuntó sonriendo, que moriría.

Me giré para intentarlo, para tratar de salvarme, pero fue tarde. La maldición ya había sido lanzada, y mientras escenificaba mi propia expiración como en un trágico teatro que no elegí protagonizar, pude concebir un último pensamiento.

_"Adiós, Tonks. Adiós, Teddy. Lo siento."_

_ El licántropo y miembro de la Orden del Fénix Remus Jhon Lupin y su mujer, la metamorfomaga y también miembro de dicha sociedad Nymphadora Tonks, fallecieron el 2 de mayo de 1998 durante la Batalla de Hogwarts de este año, en la cual el mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort y sus aliados fueron vencidos. _

_ Lupin fue asesinado por el mortífago Antonin Dolohov, a quien mató ese mismo día el profesor Filius Flitwick. Tonks, sin embargo, murió a manos de su prima Bellatrix Lestrange, también fiel seguidora de Lord Voldemort, y que falleció esa noche debido a la intervención de la bruja Molly Weasly._

_Tras su muerte, Lupin fue condecorado con la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, siendo así el primer licántropo en tener este honor._

_El hijo de Lupin y Tonks, Ted Lupin, vive actualmente con su abuela materna, Andrómeda Tonks._

_La sociedad mágica ruega un minuto de silencio por el alma de estos dos espléndidos magos._


End file.
